


Didn't mean it

by DSp8ceComet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Gay, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Taeyong needs to know, even if it kills him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 15





	Didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Angst practice time! Gotta keep myself in shape.

"Hyung, have you ever loved someone?"

Doyoung lets the question slips from his lips into the darkness of the room, now staring blankly at the scene that was playing out in front of them. The light from the TV highlighted the arch of his nose, the high of his cheekbone- and god, Taeyong thought he looked perfect.

Doyoung was perfect.

He gulped around his heart in his throat.

Does Doyoung love someone? Taeyong had always been afraid of the answer- afraid because he was in love, afraid that it may be one-sided.

But he needed to tell him the truth.

"Yes,"

Yet he already knew the answer, even before he spoke.

"...You."

He steeled himself to lock eyes with the younger, unsurprised when he was met with furrowed eyebrows and parted lips, but disappointed all the same.

Taeyong couldn't take it, the pitiful gaze he was on the receiving end of. He tore his eyes away from Doyoung, pushing himself off the couch. This was a bad idea. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to Doyoung's forehead. He lingers, if only for a moment, reveling in the warmth of his love. 

He pulls away, regret weighing down his everything.

"I'm sorry."

And with a shaky breath, he hurries back to his room, door clicking shut behind him as he slumped down against it. 

"...I'm sorry."


End file.
